Greece (WOD)
Greece is a state at the Mediterranean and best known for its advances in early history. In the Modern Nights, Greece is best known as a holiday place, but some of its supernatural inhabitants have not forgotten. Vampire: The Masquerade Greece -as one of the birthplaces of western culture- marked the first skirmish between the Brujah and the Ventrue. The Brujah dwelled in Athens, attracted by its new political vigor and philosophical developments, the ventrue prospered in Sparta, valuing the discipline and bravery of the inhabitants, and the Toreador made their home on Crete, cherishing the early advances into art by the mortals. Mortal conflicts like the Peloponnesian War reesulted in the first Brujah War between Athens and Sparta, which was decided by the Ventrue. Afterwards, many Elders abandoned Greece for the new mortal colonies of Rome and Carthage. In the Dark Ages, most of Greece was under the nominal control of Byzantium and Constantinople. Following the fall of Constantinople during the Fourth Crusade, many fleeing Cainites fled to the greek islands and established domains there, each dedicating themselves on their own pursuits: Some wanted to take back Constantinople, while others decided to establish their own interpretation of the Dream. Greece was particular popular by the Brujah, who often used its islands to establish social experiments like New Lacaedemonia on how to best recreate Carthage. In the Modern Nights, the Kindred of Greece swear fealty to one city-state or another. The princes of such city-states as Athens, Corinth, Sparta and Thessaloniki have little real power, and the country is hopelessly divided. Most of the Elders are Toreador, with a liberal sprinkling of Malkavians, Ventrue, Brujah and Gangrel; Tremere are rare in Greece. Nosferatu often find Greece to their liking, as most Kindred tend to be so busy squabbling over their own internecine politics that they have no time to pick on anyone else. The Sabbat has cast an interested eye toward Greece, thinking an incursion here would take little effort and would remain unnoticed. Branches of the Tzimisce ghoul families dwell here, waiting for their masters' commands to strike. Many Greek princes also practice the tradition of vendetta, meaning that if Final Death is inflicted upon a Kindred in a domain, offender and his childer are also punished by this. Another interesting hotspot is Yiaros, a complete island owned by a Ventrue, who is open to every Kindred who will abide to its rules. Werewolf: The Apocalypse Greece is the traditional home of the Black Furies, who maintain several Caerns on its islands. Tribal legends of the Furies often reflect the greek myths of antiquity (although in a more feminine light). Members of other tribes rarely hold more than embassies. Greece used to be the home of the Apis, wereaurochs who were hunted to extinction during the War of Rage. Mage: The Ascension Many Paradigms own their existence the early advances of Greek philosophers and scientists. Early Hermetic Houses were founded side by side with the forerunners of the modern Technocracy (the early Daedalans). In the Modern Nights, the Cult of Ecstasy finds the relaxed atmossphere in Greece much to its liking, drawing on the rites of dionysian cults of antiquity. The Euthanatos tradition of the Hierochthonoi see themselves as inheritors of the tradition of priests to the Underworld, while Verbena and Hermetics still maintain Nodes on places of historical importance. The Technocracy, however, also sees Greece as a valuable beachhead to penetrate the stubborn Consensus of the Middle East. Wraith: The Oblivion Stygia originated as a Dark Kingdom of the Mediterranean, and Greece was one of its centerpoints. Charon himself was rumored to have been of greek origin during his life. Many strongholds of the Hierarchy lied in the Necropoli under several ancient cities that date back to antiquity. This resulted in a fluctuative Shroud and many of the ancient greeks practiced funeral rites like the Obolus that shaped Stygia up to this day. Like the rest of the Shadowlands, most of the greek Underworld was torn to shreds in the Sixth Great Maelstrom. Changeling: The Dreaming Many fae, like the Satyrs, originate in the early dreams of human civilization and flocked to ancient Greece, resulting in the human stories about Arcadia (which was used originally to describe the central lands of the Peloppones). Wandering Eshu often made a short stop in greek towns and several Inanimae used to live there before the Sundering. Greece is part of the Galacian Confederation. Also, the Moirae, Adhene that were not banished following the War of Trees, made their home in ancient Greece, speaking dark prophecies to human and fae alike. Hunter: The Reckoning The Akritai, witch-hunters of the orthodox Chruch, operate in Greece, as well as outposts of the Arcanum. The headquarters of the Orphic Circle used to be in Thessaly until ist destruction. Imbued have appeared in Greece, but have yet to form any coherent organizations. Mummy: The Resurrection Alexander's conquest introduced Greek culture and thought to Egypt, which led to an influx of mystical and philosophical ideas that both swelled the ranks of the Cult of Isis and watered down the strength of its disciples. It may have also led to versions of the Spell of Life appearing in Greece and elsewhere along the Mediterranean, spawning the mummies known as the Cabiri, named after the Secret Writings of Cabirus. The author made the claim that he was an Egyptian mummy created by the Cult of Isis but taught the Spell of Life by Thoth himself -- a claim that the Shemsu-heru scorned. Copies of the writings passed through various hands in Greece and Asia Minor, leading to the creation of other mummies. Horus tracked down all known copies of the Secret Writings of Cabirus and destroyed them, although it's possible that some may still exist. With the rise of the Amenti, Greece is tied marginally to the Web of Faith. Demon: The Fallen Category:Classic World of Darkness geography